Primal urges
by JasperHale97
Summary: "The boys will become bigger and stronger because in the animal word the male protects the female." The flocks animalistic instincts are surfacing. Someone hide the kids, the older member are done playing. Fang wants Max back. Now.
1. Animalistic tendencies

**_First Maximum ride story. Be nice._**

**_ This is set as if Angel never happened. Fang came back and they ditched Dylan._**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1<strong>

We were flying to Paris.

Why you may ask? Well the voice has informed us that our mission starts there. We are meeting some…..scientists. Oh how I loathe the word. Mom is going to be there too and I swear I am going to beat someone if I hear one more word come out of Nudge's mouth…

"Omg! Did you see that house? It was HUGE! Wasn't it pretty Angel?" Nudge exclaimed and her and Angel began talking about their dream houses. I looked up and silently prayed for someone to shut them up. I have been getting headaches. Like when the voice first showed up headaches. I might be getting knew powers but I REALLY hope not.

Iggy and Gazzy were speaking in hushed whispers excitedly behind me….that cant be good. A shadow passed overhead a I looked up to see Fang pass over me and fly on my other side. He shot me an annoyed look when Total started yapping about something. He really does not like that dog. I agree.

"Max! that's not very nice." Angel called out. I hid a grin when Fang turned to look at me questioning.

"I never said I was nice! Get out of my head!" I ordered playfully.

"Oh trust us. Neither did we." Iggy said and I whacked him with my wing.

"Ow!" He exclaimed and rubbed his head, "Don't pick on the blind guy."

I rolled my eyes and flew back to the front. I caught Fang looking at me and purposely looked the other way. Fang left a while back. After Angel had a physco moment. Oh! Kicked Dylan out. He was really getting on my nerves. He got into a fight with Iggy strangely enough…that's how he went bye-bye. Angels fine now and Fang came back but now I feel as if I can barely trust him. Our relationship is over. He keeps trying but I refuse to give in. I will not be hurt like that again. Besides, I am _completely_ over him.

Light caught in his raven wings and I caught myself staring at how gorgeous they are. They shone purple in the light and it matched his dark hair. His face was set in its usual emotionless mask. It didn't change the fact that he was beautiful.

I looked away.

Yeah. _So_ over him.

_'Max?'_

I groaned and Fang shot me a look, which I ignored.

'Yes voice?' I asked bitterly.

'_There is something important that I need to tell you and I need to know that you are paying attention' _He, as I've dubbed him, rushed.

'When do I ever not pay attention?'

'_I don't think I need to answer that, Maximum.' _He said dryly. Can he sound dry?

'Alright what is it this time? Flyboys coming? World domination? Oh I know! You have finally decided to leave me the hell alone!' I asked sarcastically.

'_Maximum, now is not the time for joking. The school still had some of the flocks blood samples in a containment facility and they ran some new tests. The results were what they thought. Your avian DNA is progressing faster than your human DNA. The motor functions are fine. However it affects your hindbrain; the most primitive part of the brain. As a result of this for the most part your body will remain as you are now but…your animalistic tendencies will be more present.'_

What. The. Hell.

'What?' I mentally demanded. 'Explain. Now.'

'_Well the hindbrain controls the instincts over dominance, survival, mating…'_

'Mating?' I shrieked. There will be no mating.

'_Yes. Having animal DNA in your body has always made this a possibility. You are currently the leader but you may have some problems in the near future. The animalistic instincts will kick in; the boys will get stronger and bigger, the girls will get faster, Fang and Iggy will have problems with dominance issues and I bet you will find yourself being just a tiny bit more submissive, the urge to survive will be greater, the boys will be more protective of you girls because the male is supposed to protect the female in the animal world. Fang, as I suspect, will want you to be his mate…."_

"What!" I shrieked and stopped mid-flight. Everyone turned to look at me. Oops.

'Fang would not want me as his _mate_. You are joking.' I refused to believe this.

"Max?" I heard Angel asked hesitantly.

"I think she is talking to the voice." Iggy whispered.

'_I do not joke.' _Of course not. _'Perhaps this will convince you.'_

A stab of pain flashed through my head so intense I let out a screech and my wings folded in. I clutched my head desperately as I fell, the ground getting closer.

Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. I have to _live._

I never hit the ground.

Two strong arms caught me and held me tightly to their chest. Fang. I heard the flock come closer, asking questions rapidly but i don't think they got very far. I felt Iggy's big hand on my head before I was yanked away and just before I blacked out I heard one word that shocked the hell out of me.

_"Mine!"_

* * *

><p>"Ugh." I moaned as I felt my head throb and rolled over into the big pillow. I snapped open my eyes and jumped up. I scanned the room and realized that I was in a hotel room. Where is everyone else? I didn't hear them in the suite combined to this one and they sure as hell weren't hiding in here. I saw a note on the desk and snatched it up.<p>

_ Max,_

_ Went to get some food. Hope you're are feeling better._

_ Fang stayed but he went for a quick fly so if he isn't there thats why. _

_ We want you to tell us what the voice had you freaking out about. And why Fang called you his._

_ Can we make a deal? We wont be annoying and you will stop doing that._

_The best flock member, _

_ Iggy but written by Nudge_

I groaned as the events of earlier rushed into my head. The voice hit me with a brain attack and Fang caught me and said I was his...oh this is not going to be fun. Damn scientists.

The door opened opened almost silently and I spun around to see Fang staring at me as if he has never seen me before.

"What?" I demanded. He shook his head and snapped out of what ever frame of mind he was in and rushed to me and grabbed my arms.

"One: you have to stop doing that. Two: what did the voice tell you. And three: don't tell me nothing because I have a feeling that whatever it is he told you is related to what just happened to me." He said harshly and I knew that he was not playing around. I tried to move out of his grasp but realized that I couldn't. Guess the voice was right about the strength thing. He towered over me by a good six inches I noticed mournfully.

"I don't do that on purpose. Let me go." I ordered forcefully. He raised his eyebrow in response.

I glared at him but decided I may as well get it over with, "The voice told me that the scientist ran tests on some old blood of ours. It came back and said that our avian DNA is progressing faster than our human DNA. That it affects the part of the brain that controls primal urges. Dominance, survival, stuff like that. He said we will take on some of the more animalistic tendencies. You and the guys will get bigger and stronger, we will get faster, you and the guys will have dominance issues, something about being protective of us to because of some male protect female shit."

He looked shocked for a minute before the mask came back, "Well that explains it."

I scowled at him, "Explains what? Will you let go of me!"

He dropped my arms and crossed his over his chest and looked slightly guilty if i didn't know him better, "Iggy and I have been feeling...weird lately. He finally came to talk to me about it a couple of weeks ago and we realized the same thing was happening."

"What? What the hell are you talking about? Has something been going on with you two and you didn't bother to tell me?" I demanded angrily.

"When was I supposed to tell you? You are avoiding me every chance you get. You barely even make eye contact with me. I have apologized countless fucking times and yet you refuse to accept them. So tell me. When was I supposed to tell you me and Iggy thought we were loosing our damn minds?" He exploded and glared at me furiously.

I stared at him. Have I been that bad? Now that I think about it..yes. Yes I have. But that doesn't mean he shouldn't tell me this shit.

"How about you start with talking! You could have told me, I would have listened. Why would you think you were loosing your minds? I realize you're a dumbass but what would really make you think that you were lo-" I was cut off when Fang slammed me into a wall and claimed my mouth with his in a rough kiss. I was in shock for second but before I could respond he pulled back and stared down at me with heavy eyes. He had me pinned up against the wall straddling his thigh. His fingers were spread out possessively at my waist, holding me there. His body prevented me from going anywhere.

"I want to keep you here and not let anyone else see you thats why." He growled out.

_'Oh yes, Max. He doesn't want you at all.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	2. We belong together Deal with it

**Chapter 2**

I ignored the voice at stared at Fang in shock. Did he just say he wanted to keep me..

"You look surprised, Max." He chuckled softly, "Did you think other whys?"

I gaped at him, my jaw on the floor. He smirked an lifted it up with his finger, "I can see that you did. You know how I feel about you. About us. Why cant you believe me?"

I snapped out of it, "Oh I don't know. How about because you freakin left me! Us!"

"I thought I was doing what was best. Are you saying you wouldn't do the same if the roles were reversed?" He inquired.

My silence was all the answer he needed. "That's what I thought. Now as I was saying; for the past couple of weeks Iggy and I have been going through some strange shit. The other day I uprooted a tree. Yeah I know. We have been arguing more and other..stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yes. Stuff." He said shortly. "We will deal with this as it comes. That's all we can hope for." I looked at him for a moment before remembering our position. I felt my face heat up and I refused to meet his eyes.

"Will you let me go now?" I demanded. He stared at me blankly before a dark grin wormed its way on his face. No Fang. Get that look off of your face.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against him, "I don't think I will. I'm actually pretty comfortable."

"Fang, put me down." He ignored me and began running his fingers down my side, "Fang." I said warningly.

"What? Why cant you just let yourself be happy?" He murmured.

"You think this is what will make me happy? I don't want to be with you Fang! The only reason you want to be with me is because of some freak mutation!" I screamed.

He looked hurt before a dark look crossed his face, "You think I want you is because of some freak mutation?" He whispered harshly, "I have wanted to be with you since we were in the school. I know you, Max. I know you want to be with me. Why cant you just let it go?"

"Because I don't want to get hurt again!" I cried out. I gasped and covered my mouth. I did _not _just admit that. I felt him stiffen and I tried desperately to get away.

"I would NEVER hurt you purposefully." He whispered painfully.

"How am I supposed to know that?" I asked wearily.

"You know me. You know us."

"I thought I did."

"You do. Just let it go?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. This was not helping the flock. I might as well get over it.

"Fine. But im still mad at you, I haven't forgiven you, and this does NOT mean we are a couple." I grumbled.

He grinned and pulled me up against him. I knew where he was going with this and put my hand over his mouth before he could do anything.

"Did I not just say we aren't a couple? Just because you think im 'yours' does not mean shit. By the way, what the hell was that about?" I glared.

He grimaced, "You heard that? I told you we were having weird shit happen. You said yourself that our animalistic tendencies would surface…I guess being possessive is one of them. I got a little pissed when Iggy touched you.."

"Fang!" I scolded. He gave me and angry look. "I can't control this!" He exclaimed. "Don't get pissed at me."

I continued to glare at him and the voice popped back up.

'_Believe_ _me now?'_

'Shut up voice.'

'_It would be better for everyone if you gave in.'_

' What?' Whoever the voice is, im going to kill him.

'_You want him. He wants you. Do you want him killing Iggy because he thinks he is a threat to his position?'_

'Position as what?'

'_Alpha male.'_

'Voice!'

It didn't answer. Dammit! That was not helpful. Fang was still looking at me with those dark eyes of his. I remembered a time when I could openly stare. Not that I would.

I do not want to be in a relationship with him after what happened.

'_What if it was just physical?'_ The voice asked slyly.

I asked if it would work but he didn't answer. Would that work? Fang could hold me and shit all he wants but I wouldn't have to worry about actually being committed to this. It would placate him and I would be unscathed. It would be better for the flock…

One could never say I didn't put the others first.

"The voice says that you would want me to be your…mate." He raised his eyebrows but other than that I got no reaction, "I am not ready for that. You said you get possessive? I don't want to be in a emotional relationship with you, you want me close. What if just for not we had a strictly physical relationship? At least until these things get worse, then we will talk about it. I cant handle a real relationship with you. We can let the flock think we are but.."

He stared at me, "Are you sure?"

I shrugged, "It's the best I can come up with. It will benefit both of us. It will placate your instincts and I can stop hearing you bitching."

He glared at me, "I do not bitch."

I smiled baring my teeth, "Yes. Yes you do. Take it or leave it. This offer expires in ten seconds."

"Deal." He groaned. "You do realize that this will get old really fucking fast don't you."

"That may well be. But I can work up to forgiving you." I grinned. "I still wont want to be with you even then."

He pulled me against him and my mouth crushed into his. I gasped and he slipped his tongue in rubbing it along my teeth. He grabbed the underside of my thighs and lifted me higher against him. I wrapped my legs around him and to my utter shame, moaned into the kiss. He smirked against my mouth and I bit his tongue. He jumped back and glared at me.

"You asked for it." I muttered.

"What was that about not wanting me?" He teased.

"Stop talking, Fang. Or it may be the last thing you do." I threatened. He rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. I dropped my legs and found my self in the same position as I was earlier. Straddling his thigh, pushed up against the wall.

I groaned, "What would have happened if the flock came in when we were like this?"

He seemed to really think about it before answering, "Iggy would laugh his ass off. Gazzy would be disgusted. Angel and nudge would be a combination of both of them."

I stared at him in amazement and he looked annoyed, "What?"

"I think I have heard you talk more today than I have in our whole life."

He glared and….dropped me on my butt.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. I aimed a kick at him but he dodged it.

"Do you think Max is awake?" Angel asked from down the hall. I stared at Fang in horror. They cannot find us looking like this. I blocked my mind from Angel and ran into the bathroom. I heard Fang turn on the TV. Ass hole.

They entered and I smelt food come from the living room. I quickly took a shower and jumped out and brushed my hair and threw on clothes and walked out. The minute I stepped out I was tackled.

"Oh Max we were so worried! Why does this keep happening?" Nudge prattled and hugged me around the waist. Angel was hanging off of my left side and Gazzy was fighting Nudge for a spot to hug me.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." I soothed and hugged them back. They kept rattling on about how scared they were and I looked at Fang and Iggy in confusion. Did I miss something?

Fang shrugged his shoulders and Iggy was laughing at my predicament. Ass.

"Guys I'm fine. Can I eat now?" I asked hoping food would draw the attention away from me.

"Yes! Im starving!" Nudge moaned and pulled me to the table. Iggy squished me into a hug and squealed in a high pitched voice, "Oh Max! We were so worried!"

My face was pressed against his chest and I could barely move so I couldn't respond. He leaned down and whispered seriously, "Can you quit falling out of the sky? One day we might not catch you. Scared the shit out of the kids. Now what did the voice say?"

I wiggled out of his arms, sat in a chair and announced, "Guys eat up! I have something I need to tell you."

Everyone started eating faster and I locked eyes with Fang across the table and was looking at Iggy with a murderous expression on his face. I kicked him in the shin and he jumped and glared at me. I gave him a _I told you so _expression and ate the rest of my food.

"Alright guys. Flock meeting."

* * *

><p>"What?" Nudge shrieked, horrified. I nodded gravely and checked out everyone else. Gazzy looked mildly freaked, Angel didn't seem to worried about it, Iggy was...well I'm not sure, he looks like I just confirmed something, Nudge was...Nudge.<p>

"Animal instincts? Are we going to build a bird nest now? Are we going to grow talons! That would be sooo freaky!" She gasped, "Are we going to eat nuts and berries? I do not want to go through that again!"

I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing, clutching my stomach. Iggy followed and soon we were all rolling around laughing like loons. With the exception of Fang. He just stood there and tried to smother his chuckles.

"Max...can...gather...twigs...!" Iggy wheezed out. I stopped laughing and glared at him, causing everyone to laugh harder. I think Fang is going to turn purple from the effort he is using not to laugh.

I picked up my fork and threw it at Iggy's head and by some bizarre phenomenon...he dodged it. It did however hit the container of orange juice behind him and it shattered, sending juice all over him. Gazzy widened his eyes and gave me a incredulous look, probably wondering if I planned. I know Gaz, I amaze myself sometimes. Did I mention that that was his last clean WHITE shirt?

Iggy glared at me with sightless eyes and spat through clenched teeth, "You are so going to regret that."

I grinned and crossed my arms and checked out my nails arrogantly, "Oh I don't think I am-ahhhhhh!" I shrieked as the pancake syrup squirted straight into my face and drip down my neck. I heard Angel gasp and then the flock was in hysterics. Including Fang.

"Good job Ig!" Gazzy whooped and high fived him.

I glared at Iggy and like he felt it, he gave a _come and get me_ hand gesture. I narrowed my eyes and scanned the room for projectiles. Yeah, I know big words.

"Hey Max, can you stand still for a sec? I still have some pancakes that need syrup." Nudge asked mischievously. Gazzy roared with laughter and I slowly turned my glare on her. She flinched when she saw my look and widened her eyes when she saw me reach for the pancakes.

"You would't..." She trailed off, eyes wide.

I smirked, "Oh yes. I would."

I whirled around and hurled the rolled up pancakes like a pitcher at Iggy and hit Iggy smack dab in between the eyes. Smothered chuckles. Everyone was staring between me and Iggy and we all watched as he wiped it off of his face and rolled it back up. He grinned darkly in my direction and pitched it. Hard. I lunged to the left to escape it path and heard it land with a splat against something. Horrified gasps went around the room and I turned to see Fang...covered in pancakes and syrup. He was clenching and unclenching his fists and I could see his jaw twitching.

Oh Iggy. You just signed your death warrant.

Iggy was standing there looking confused. "Guys?"

I covered my mouth with my hands and tried in vain to contain my laughter. "Max? Why the hell are you laughing?" Iggy demanded. I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter.

"You!...hit...F-f-f-ang!" I choked out and grabbed my stomach. Fang gave me a death glare but it just made me laugh harder. Iggy widened his eyes and held his hands up, "It was an accident man!"

Fang merely stared at him before picking up the left over eggs. Oh no.

Nudge and Angel let out indigent shrieks when some of it got it there hair as it flew toward missed Iggy and hit his bag that held...his explosives. Why thank you Fang. Fang wiped his hands on his jeans and raised and eyebrow.

Iggy snarled out, "This means war!"

_'Remember what I said about dominance issues?'_ The voice popped up.

'Yeah?'

_ 'This would b_e _one of those times. I suggest you get the kids out of here.'_

I widened my eyes as I got the meaning. I leaped up and jumped between them just as they were about to charge. I held my hands out. "Guys can you go to the next room?" Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge scurried off, sensing a fight, "Cool it down guys! This is enough!"

Iggy grabbed my arm and pulled me half way to him and pushed me to the side, and I, Maximum Ride, slipped on an egg. I slid and banged into the cabinet roughly and hit my head on the floor. I winced and touched my head and pulled away in surprise to see it bleeding from a cut. I looked at Iggy in shock. Fang visibly tensed and his fingers curled into talons.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Fang snarled and lunged at Iggy. All I could do is watch in horror as I lay on the ground bleeding. Right before he hit Iggy I heard the sound of helicopters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_** Review!**_


	3. 020835961

**Chapter 3**

Wait what? Helicopters….?

I looked past Iggy and Fang out the window and I yelled at them, "Guys! Helicopters!"

They didn't respond and I tried to get up but when I tried to get up I was hit with dizzyness so bad I couldn't move.

I looked around and grabbed a steak knife and threw it perfectly between their fighting bodies and it landed inches from their heads. They turned to look at me in anger and I had time to scream, "Look out!" before the windows in ours and the kids rooms were smashed through. Iggy and Fang whirled around and crouched, snarls coming from their mouths. Erasers came pouring in and I stared in amazement at them.

This must be a new batch of erasers because they were easily twice the size of the usual ones. You know what they say, the bigger they are; the harder they fall.

I jumped up and made for the door connecting our rooms, trying to get to the kids. A arm snuck around my waist and jerked me into the owners chest.

'_Max!'_ Angel screamed in her thoughts.

No! We arent loosing her again.

'_Im coming, Angel! Fight!'_

I elbowed my attacker in the face but he didn't even flinch. He smirked and grabbed my arm twisting it behind my back, but I countered it twisting my body and kneeing him in the balls.

He doubled over and I did a round house kick to his head, effectively taking him out for the count. I looked up and three more were coming at me. I slipped into a fighting position and steeled myself for a fight.

I thought things were getting boring.

I lunged at the biggest one and punched him in the temple. _One down, the rest to go._ I swung around and aimed a kick at the other one but he grabbed it in his hand and pulled up, knocking me off of my feet, having one foot in the air. He put his arm above his head and I was hanging upside down at least a foot off of the ground. I was twisting and trying to get out but nothing was working. This wont end well..

'_Hey voice, got anything?'_

Nothing.

Figures, I thought sourly.

The eraser, who I name Ugly, grinned maliciously and sang, "Bed time birdie!"

He let go and I fell on the top of my head with a sickening thump.

* * *

><p>The strong smell of antiseptic had me jerking upright and looking around frantically.<p>

I was in a small room with gray walls and a probably three foot thick door. No cages. No shackles. No flock.

I jumped up and tried calling out to Angel, _'Angel! Sweetie can you hear me?'_

After a few attempted tries I gave up hope that she could hear me. Maybe they didn't get the flock. Maybe it was just me. But the kids were fighting by themselves… My heart dropped as I realized that are most likely here too. The school is getting smarter it seems, putting us in separate rooms.

I felt something cold against my chest and looked down to find myself in new clothes with my hair pulled back into a tight bun. I was in tight gray pants, combat boots, with a black tank top and a gray zip up military style jacket…or a prison outfit. On the front of the jacket on the left hand side was my, I refused to look at it after that, experiment number. I had on dog tags:

_EXPERIMENT 020835961_

_AVIAN HYR BID_

_LEVEL 19_

The other one said:

_MAXIMUM RIDE_

_VARIABLE CLASSIFIED_

_M.E. EXPERIMENT_

_WIPED_

I furrowed my eyebrows. What the hell is the M.E. Experiment? What's level 19? What is my variable? What the fuck does wiped mean?

More importantly why am I dressed like this at all? I remember having dog tags as a child here but they cant possibly think we will be here long enough for them to do anything. It is so if we break free from an experiment anyone who finds us will know who we are.

Why aren't my wings clipped?

Something is not adding up here.

I looked around and stopped at the door and yelled, "You brought me here! What the hell is going on? Where is my flock?"

A minute later the door burst open and some worse for the wear looking erasers stumbled in with a few exhausted scientists. I raised my eyebrow, amused. I guess they didn't see me first.

"What happened? Did you finally see a mirror?" I taunted. The big one, hey its Ugly, growled and grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me into a wall and put cuffs on me. I resisted the urge to fight because I knew if I did it would be longer until I saw the flock.

He jerked me around and I was surrounded as they marched me down the hall, "That mouth is going to get you killed one day. Its good for you I am not allowed or in the mood to fight you." He snarled in my ear.

"I think it is one of my better qualities actually. This is new. Someone new in charge? Do erasers get anger therapists?" I asked sarcastically.

He squeezed my arms and his nails almost tore the through fabric, "No. You are not to be harmed until you reach your new cell. Your boyfriend is going ape shit on everyone."

I stayed silent as I processed what this meant.

'_Hindbrain.' _

As if this wasn't bad enough, now the voice has to provide commentary.

_'If I could touch you I swear to god I would beat you. Do you think you could mind telling me if this is Jeb or masked man?'_

I swear he chuckled and the erasers grabbed the tops of my arms and ripped off my cuffs. What….?

The opened the door quickly and picked me up and threw me in the room where I would've hit the wall if a deeply growling Fang hadn't caught me pulled me close to him. He put me in a corner and ran his hands down my body, checking for injuries. He was dressed like me except it looked like he tore his jacket off and threw it in a corner. And I mean TORE.

His eyes were pitch black and glinting with a rage so intense that I felt sorry for anyone to get in his way. It seems as if he grew since the last time I saw I saw him. He was about a foot taller than me for one. Which would put him at about 6 foot 9, his muscles were more defined, not that they weren't there before, and he was broader.

'_Avian DNA. Male is bigger.'_

'Stop talking.'

He pulled me into his chest and breathed in the scent of my hair. His arms were trembling around me. I stood there awkwardly for a moment before I tried to pull away. He hissed and pulled me harder against him with a jerk.

Okay. That wont work.

"Fang?" I asked softly, "Fang, do you know where the others are?"

He stiffened and pulled back looking at me in surprise for a split second before his face cleared and he looked relieved, "Max."

I cocked a brow, "Fang?"

"When did you get here?" He whispered and his eyes darted around the room suspiciously.

I looked at him in confusion, "Fang I've been here for five minutes. What is going on?"

He sighed and backed us up into the corner and blocked my body with his, hiding me from view and I had to crane my neck back to look at him, "The flock is fine. They put us in separate cells but theirs are right next to this one. They have been doing experiments regarding the DNA bullshit. The kids haven't really had to do much besides the usual. We found out that when one of us gets into an instinctual mode we usually have no real thoughts while in it. Or remember it. That's why I was confused."

I stared at him with wide eyes. There is no way they found all of that out since they captured is. He looked down at me with a serious expression.

"Max, what have you been doing? Where were you? Everyone has been so horrfied." He demanded harshly but I could tell he was relieved I was here.

I looked at him, horrified, "Fang." I whispered in a haunted voice, "I just woke up."

His eyes widened about a millimeter. The emotional equivalent of a complete and utter shock in Fang's world. His grip on me tightened and he stiffened.

"Max," He said slowly, "We've been here for two months."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well?<strong>_

_**What has Max been doing?**_

_**What is the M.E. Experiment? I want to hear ideas people!**_

_**Level 19?**_

_**Now tell the truth. Do we like a hot and possessive Fang or no?**_

**_I am so excited! This morning and I woke up and literally had like 23 notifications for people subscribing to Primal Urges! _**

**_Thanks to all the reviewers! Its appreciated. For some reason some of the reviews that I get in my email arent showing up on here though..._**

**_Review!_**


	4. I still hate him

**Chapter 4**

I stared at Fang in shock, "That's impossible! I just woke up."

He growled and his jaw clenched, "Apparently it is. You were doing something, they would threaten you when we wouldn't comply."

"You shouldn't have worried about me." I scolded, "You sould have been taking care of the flock."

He exploded, "How the Hell was I not supposed too? I had no idea what you were doing, where you were! You don't even know what you were doing! I tried to make sure the flock was safe but there is only so much I can do. Angel is beside herself, she freaked when she couldn't hear you."

I sighed and noticed he had dog tags. I reached up to grab them.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked exasperated. I swatted his hand away and showed him my own as I held his.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." I grinned.

He rolled his eyes but took the dog tags as I read his:

_EXPERIMENT _020835492__

__AVIAN HYBRID__

__LEVEL 12__

Other one:

_FANG_

_ALPHA MALE_

_M.E. EXPERIMENT_

_N/W_

I scrunched my nose and gave Fang a WTF look. He was staring at my dog tags with a look of concentration.

I think he needs medication.

I gently took them from his hands and let his drop back on his chest. He looked at me stoically.

"Do you know what any of this shit means?" I asked hopefully.

He stared at me for a minuted before answering, "We think the levels are the levels of danger. Not really sure. The rest of it we don't have any ideas. But then again we havent really been able to brainstorm."

I groaned and looked back at the tags when I was hit with a blinding pain through my skull and would've sunk to the ground if Fang hadn't caught me.

"Max!" He roared and I saw his eyes go obsidian before I was hit with something entirely different than what i'm used too.

* * *

><p><em>I was in a room packed with computers. They were printing out lists of numbers:<em>

_01000294729_

_01883279022_

_97472923018_

_04008403683_

_ "We have gotten the results." A boy with brown hair spoke to a big red headed boy. They were standing in front of a big glass window._

_ "I see that. Let's hope they are better than the last ones. They won't be happy if the variables haven't improved." The red head said and took the papers from the brown headed boy. After flipping through them he tried to hide a grin._

_ "So Fang is going into instinctual mode often?" He asked._

_ "Whenever you bring up Maximum he goes off on everyone." The brown head informed him._

_ "Well he can have her back. After she does her share of course." The red head laughed and threw a wink over his shoulder to...me._

* * *

><p>The door to the room flew open and Fang crouched over me and deep snarls were rumbling from his chest, "Mine!"<p>

A scientist and an eraser tried to charge Faang but he threw them across the room and repeated, "Mine!"

A scientist made his way through the crowd held up his hands and said calmly, "Yours. We just need to make sure she is alright."

I know that voice.

I jump up and try to shimmy around Fang but he just puts an arm around me and holds me behind him. I felt a red haze cloud my vision for a moment before it disappeared quickly.

Strange..

I opt to yell furiously instead, "I'm fine, no thanks to you!" I glance at Fang, "Thanks a lot! Now you've gone and pissed him off!"

Jeb looks at me and smiles as if I just made his day , "Hello, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that!" I snarl which in turn makes Fang growl louder, "Why am I here?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Maximum. The hindbrai-" Jeb started to explain but I cut him off belligerently.

"I know! I know! Animal instincts. What? You just _had _screw us up some more?"

He looked offended, "I did not do this. It was your human DNA responding to the avian DNA. We have been doing tests, we may have a way for you to control it."

I gave him a dirty look, "Now tell me why I doubt this comes without consequences."

"Is it so hard to believe that we just want to help you?" He inquired.

I just gave him a blank look.

He sighed, "Maximum, we really need to run some tests on you..."

"Isn't that what you've been doing? Apparently I have been missing for TWO MONTHS and I don't remember shit!" I screamed.

The scientists shifted and shared a brief, worried look that I barely caught, "You were merely resting. Your body was reacting differently to the change and we needed to make sure you were stable." Jeb explained.

"How nice of you. Now, more importantly: Where. Is. My. Flock." I demanded.

"You cannot see them right now-" A beep went off, signaling something and, ignoring us, they walked out of the room, bolting the door behind them.

Not before they threw something else in though.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors note<em>**

**_ I meant to update sooner but I was having some problems. Also sorry its so damn short but I figured it was better than nothing._**

_**Dose anyone know whats going on? **_

_** What did they throw in there?**_

_** I have heard this a couple times but no: level 19 is not the hormone level.**_

_** Review!**_


	5. How did I do that?

**Chapter 5**

Fang pressed me into the wall and watched the lump wearily. It had an odd shape-almost like..

"Iggy!" I screeched. His head snapped towards me and he slowly got off the ground.

"Max?" He asked hesitantly. I looked at Fang and yanked on his arm. He looked down at me and I gave him a pointed look. He Nodded and blinked slowly, as if to clear his eyes, and let me go. I ran Iggy and threw my arms around his neck but let go when I heard Fang let out a growl.

Well, we're faking remember?

"Max!" He exclaimed and squeezed me tighter. "Where the hell have you been?"

"She doesn't know. They threw her in her about an hour ago and she said she just woke up." Fang told him and came to stand by us, watching Iggy the whole time.

"She's right here." I said angrily.

"Just woke up?" Iggy asked and scrunched his face up. He was wearing similar clothes to us and Jesus Christ, he wasn't the lanky boy I remember.

"Yes. As if that isn't strange enough her dog tags say she is level 19 and it says wiped instead of N/W." Fang said in a monotone voice.

"Can we stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" I demanded.

"No." They both answered and moved away from me to speak in hushed voices that even I couldn't hear.

After five minutes of wild hand gestures and angry expressions I threw my hands in the air and demanded, "What the hell are you two doing?"

They turned to look at me, looking surprised that I was there. "Well?" I asked and put my hands on my hips.

"Things are different this time.." Iggy began.

"No shit." I snorted.

"They revolve around our reactions now. How far they can fuck with our instincts. They'll see what it takes to get us into "I" that's what we call instinctual mode for short. Our pain limits, not unusual, but still. What we will do to survive. Its bullshit." Iggy snarled out and glared at the wall.

"How are the kids holding up? Fang has been no help at all." I asked and smirked in Fangs general direction when he muttered something under his breath.

"Well they have been freaking out because they're leader isn't here. Fang and I have taken over since we've been here, well mostly Fang, and….I'm sorry to tell you this but it may need to stay that way or you need to figure out a way to give us an order without making it sound like one because Fang and I aren't in the right state of mind."

"So that means that I should let you pretend to be the leaders? Shouldn't you two NOT be trying to lead together? That sounds like an accident waiting to happen?" I asked.

"I know its confusing but just trust us, okay? Apparently this whole time they expected Fang to step up. Things may not be as bad if we can act like he's in charge." He explained.

This isn't going to be fun.

"We need to break out is what we need to do." I said, exasperated.

"You don't think we know that? We didn't know where the hell you were and-" Iggy was cut off by Fang.

"And we can't try anything if you are going to be passing out from brain attacks." He said it shortly, leaving no room for argument.

"What?" Iggy asked.

"Speaking of which, I swear I just had a vision or some kind of shit." I said with wide eyes.

Fang explained what happened to Iggy then demanded to know what I was talking about.

"I was in this room with-"

'_Don't. No one can know about this.'_

I listened to the voice for once and instead said, "I don't know, it was weird. Will Jeb pick a side?"

Iggy groaned and we began to talk about their purpose.

Forty-five minutes later erasers busted in and grabbed us and started to drag us down the hall. Fang and Iggy were snarling and kicking behind me but I walked calmly. Somehow I knew that it wouldn't help.

We came to stop in an enclosed area that had scientist gathered in one corner with clipboards, peaking through a protective barrier of some kind and more were in a room above the yard that had a one-way glass window. We were pushed to the middle of the field and some figures came darting in from a door on the right.

"Max!" Angel screamed and I caught her up in a hug. She grew too and the kids were all wearing the same clothes as us. She had a few scrapes on her face but nothing too bad. I kissed her fore head and was about to tell her something when Gazzy, shit he got big, and Nudge got there too.

I set Angel down and was enveloped in a Gazzy and Nudge sandwich. They let go and I held Nudges face in my hands. I opened my mouth to ask if they were okay when Fang grabbed me from around the waist and swung me around, my legs flying through the air and I barely saw the kids hit the ground as a huge bullet pierced the air right where I had been standing.

I stared in shockas they all seemed to get into what looked like an automatic reaction. They crouched and Angel and Nudge went back to back, Iggy and Gazzy moved to stand in front of them facing slightly away from each other, and Fang crouched in front of me. All had ugly sneers on their faces and I couldn't help but think that things had changed. A lot.

I was barely aware of what was happening. I fought on instinct, moving quickly and trying to take out as many as I could.

"Max! These are a new batch. They're harder to kill!" Nudge called out and struggled to break ones neck.

"Survival application 4.8, new wave commenced. Erasers 9.2." A voice came over the speaker and suddenly I knew where to hit the Erasers.

I tapped one on the back of the thigh, right above the knee and it automatically fell down, its eyes rolling in the back of his head. I continued to do that and soon there weren't any left and the flock was staring at me with shocked faces.

I held my hands up, "I have no idea how I new to do that."

Someone brought Nudge over to the side of the field and she just stood there and glared when they told her something and before we could protest a banging came from the scientists corner and we turned to see a higher ranking white coat grab someone's shirt and start yelling at them.

"Memory…not supposed to be able to….you promised…..should fire you...failure…..our heads are toast….ruin the experiment!" He was screaming at him and I didn't notice that new Erasers came in until I was punched across the face. I flew back a few feet and touched my mouth and looked at the blood on my hand. Our of the corner of my eye I saw the flock go for the Eraser that hit me and start to fight but I wasn't focusing on that. I wiped my mouth and calmly stood up. My vision started to narrow and my mind focused on one thing and one thing only: killing the Erasers.

With an animalistic snarl I leapt into the fray.

* * *

><p><strong>NudgePOV<strong>

I stared in shock when I heard a snarl and saw Gazzy pushed violently out of the way. Max was taking Erasers out left and right but something wasn't right…

She has been gone for two months. We have been worried sick. She is our leader. Our mother figure. And while we have seen her kill Erasers before this time it seemed different. We have all changed in appearance and it seems she did too.

Her hair was lighter and it wasn't the usual un-cut mess it always is, it was cut perfectly straight and it hung passed her shoulder blades. Why is her hair cut? It was also clean. So was her uniform. Her frame seemed thinner, more delicate but then again Max isn't one to wear tight clothes so for all we know she could've always been that small and we never noticed. She always seems so indestructible but watching her try to take out Erasers that were twice her size and three times as wide was nerve wracking.

Now I know why the guys freak out when they see us fighting them.

Her hand were curled into claws and her skin wasn't the unhealthy look we all had going on. She looked fed and healthy. What has she been doing? Why aren't we being fed? This isn't fair!

Before I could think to far on that I saw her face for the first time. Her eyes were darker and she looked mad. Seems Max has gone into I.

Fang was watching her closely and oh! He went under too.

Angel got kicked really hard and Max swooped in.

"End simulation!" A voice came over the speaker.

The fight ended and Erasers came to get us and take us back to the room.

Why did they want me to observe Max?

* * *

><p><strong>MaxPOV<strong>

I walked in and sat cross legged in the corner as everyone else came in. The Erasers shot me a weird look and I bared my teeth at them.

Fang came and picked me up only to set me in his lap and hold me tightly. We were all silent for a few minutes, checking our wounds, before I spoke up, "Is that normal?"

I got various confirmations and sat there and pondered for a moment before I told everyone, "Yeah, that isn't going to work. I need Jeb."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors note*<em>**

**_ I know I know! Too fucking short! I know nothing really happened here but I just needed to introduce everyone else. So kinda a filler?_**

**_Sorry it took so long to update! Next one will be longer._**

**_I want ideas! Who thinks they knew what Max was doing? Whats level 19? Review and make my day! It might just make me update by wensday!_**


	6. 409 is forever

"Why the _hell_ would you want to see him?" Iggy demanded.

"Language." I chastised, "I just need five minutes with him."

"I don't think you would want to have two minutes with him. Max, you can barely stand staying in the same room as him." Iggy argued.

"Max, please don't! You don't know what they could do to you. The experiments are different now!" Nudge pleaded.

I looked her straight in the eye, "Trust me. I know."

I looked at Fang, who was staring at me with emotionless eyes, and stood up when I realized he wasn't going to protest.

I looked right into one of the cameras and said loudly, "Jeb! Hey jerk, I think we need to have a talk!"

I went and sat down in my spot and sat expectantly. Five minutes later thundering footsteps were echoing down the hallway. I grinned and stood up to wait by the door.

"Max…"

I turned around to find Fang standing up and staring at me with pleading eyes.

"Please don't do something stupid."

Before I could respond I was yanked, rather rudely, from the room and steered down the hallway. I glanced up at the erasers and noticed Ugly was here again. With a big scar on his face.

Don't do it max.

I bit my lip.

Do it for Fang.

I pressed my lips together

When I thought I was going to explode from keeping my comments to myself I was pushed in a room and thrown in a chair and cuffed to it.

I nearly snorted.

Yeah, because if I want to leave _that_ was going to stop me.

The erasers left and Jeb laced his fingers together under his chin and gave me a probing look.

"And what can I do for you today, Maximum?" He inquired as if baffled that I wasn't enjoying my stay here.

I leaned forward and whispered sarcastically, "Well, you could start by getting us better food or actually, I don't know….feeding us."

He didn't look amused.

"Maximum, I have many important things that need to be done and if you just came to complain then you can go right back." He said and stood up and went to open the doors for the erasers to get me.

"Why is it that everyone knew I was gone for two months but me?" I asked without turning around. He slowly walked back and sat down.

Oh now he looked interested.

"We told you. You needed more time to recupe-"

"Recuperate so I could deal with the change better. Yes, I know, and yet it seems that I have no changes to account for. You never cared before. Why would you now? So why don't we cut the crap and you tell me the real reason." I cut him off angrily.

He looked surprised, "No changes? Maximum have you looked in a mirror? Seen you flock?"

"Obviously I have seen my flock and where would I get a mirror genius?" I retorted and tried to cross my arms but the cuff got in the way.

"The flock's adjusting to the effects of the changing DNA. You are too. In case you haven't noticed you are faster. You are able to process things easier. You are smaller." He started listing.

"Jeb. I am only going to say this once: I am much better fed than the others. Fang doesn't want me out of his sight. I could probably kill you right now even with one hand cuffed to this chair. I am cleaner than the others. My hair has been cut. What. Is. Going. On. And were. Have. I. Been." I said slowly through gritted teeth, as if talking to a child.

He looked alarmed but quickly hid it with a mask of indifference, "I have told you. We don't want our star experiment in shambles do we? I am so very proud of you all. Fang has finally stepped up and taken charge."

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my finger tips, "You did not answer one question. Will you at least tell me one thing?"

"That depends." Jeb said carefully.

"What is up with our dog tags?"

All the color drained from his face, "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do." I insisted, "What does level 19 mean? Or M.E. Experiment? And what the hell does wiped mean?"

He stood up and walked to the door, "This conversation is over."

"Don't you walk away from me! What the fuck is going on!" I shrieked. The erasers came in and he told them in a detached voice that I was to be taken to Experimentation lab 409.

I widened my eyes in horror as I was dragged off.

In the my early days at the school some kids would get taken off for testing and never come back or they wouldn't be the same.

It became a warning to those of us that could talk. We even had a little phrase for it.

Whatever you go in for:

409 is _forever._

* * *

><p>Thump.<p>

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

I groggily opened my eyes and tried to take in my surroundings.

There was a bright light hanging above me. I was...strapped to an operating table.

I breathed in deeply to calm myself but only made it worse as the smell of antiseptic burned my nose.

_409..._

I groaned silently and tried moving my body parts to make sure they were all there.

Legs: Check.

Arms: Check.

Nose: Check, don't ask.

Eyesight: Perfect.

Wings...

I started wriggling around frantically when I realized I couldn't feel my wings.

_Oh no. _

I blinked back tears as a wave over pain went down my back as I scraped it roughly against the cool, metal table.

Is this what they threaten?

To take away our..._wings._

A shock went up my arm from the wires it was attached to and I jerked against my restraints. I heard an angry male voice yell at someone to knock it off.

"Someone put her back under!" Someone else barked.

It was then that I noticed the blood on my hands...pooling from my back.

I let loose a shriek that could shatter glass.

Yelling followed and I saw people rushing around as I fought to stay conscience.

Another sharp pain flared down my spin and from the corner of my eye I saw feathers float to the ground. The problem was that the portion of the wing it came from was not connected to my back but from a tray on the table.

I started screaming, yelling profanities and anything I could think of at the scientists.

"I've got it!" A female voice exclaimed and a flurry of footsteps ran towards the voice and I could hear metal tubes being clanged together.

I started shaking.

"Too much blood loss!" A voice near me yelled, "Her heart rate it falling. Someone get that in the IV before she flatlines!"

"We're working on it!"

"Work harder! They will have our heads if she dies."

I gasped as I felt my heart slow down then speed back up and I clamped my mouth shut as I felt someone poke a needle in my back and start to stitch it up.

My eyes started drooping and tears were just starting to fall when a face got in my line of vision and said soft, deep voice, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know they would do anything like this. It won't happen again. I imagine that you will have a few words to say about this when this is all said and done. You always do. Go to sleep Max. Nothing will happen to you while the board is here. Although I guess you wouldn't remember any of that would you?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh no Max!<em>**

**_Well?_**

**_Any guesses at all?_**

**_I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers for taking the time to, well, review this. I'm glad people are enjoying it!_**

**_But last but not least: Who is the man?_**

**_Review my lovelies!_**


	7. I'll kill them all

Fang POV

Max has been gone a long time.

Four, five hours at the most. The kids are freaking out.

"What if she's gone like she was last time?" Gazzy whispered and Nudge frantically shushed him and glanced at me, looking as if she were afraid I would attack.

Hell, I might considering how things are going. I took a deep breath a closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. I have learned to slow down the process of going into "I". The more I think about her not being here the more pissed off I get. The more pissed off I get the easier it is for me to go into "I".

I straitened my hands that had curled into claws. I scooted further into the corner I was in.

Now was not the time to get into this.

I remember the conversation we had in the hotel room, when I had her pinned to the wall, her body against mine. She talked about a strictly physical relationship because she was afraid I would hurt her again. Which is ridiculous considering I couldn't hurt her even if I wanted too.

That is not going to fucking work.

I left to protect her. I was going to accept the fact that Dylan was made for her but that is all out the damn window now and I felt a growl build up in my chest just thinking about it.

Angel was trying to get me to try and sleep but I won't be able to rest until I have her in my arms again.

What were they doing? She said she was going to talk to Jeb and she would not spend this long talking to him. She would have strangled his traitorous ass if she was.

A savage snarl ripped out of mine and Iggy's chest and we leaped up into crouches as the kids got into fighting stances. We could hear and smell erasers coming down the hall towards us. They had Max's scent on them.

If they laid _one_ finger on her….

I'll kill them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note*<strong>

_** Hehe, soo, miss me?**_

_** Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, its been a little hectic lately and this is the first time I could update. **_

___** I know it's short...I promise to update by Sunday! A real chapter too, not this little, itsy bitsy tiny one.**_

_** So apologizes aside, what do you think? Do you like Fangs POV?**_

** DOES ANYONE WANT MORE OF FANGS POV?**

** Review please! **


	8. We need her

**Unknown POV**

I glanced at my friend, Eric, and shot him a disbelieving look. He nodded, his green eyes and red hair making the expressions of disgust on his face more pronounced, and turned his gaze back on the argument that broke out not ten seconds ago.

The board members were quite literally yelling as loud as they could at each other.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Jeb yelled angrily and pounded his fist on the table.

"You ordered her immediate arrival to 409, Batchelder! If anyone is to be blamed it's yourself!" Marcus, head of finance, pointed his finger threateningly at said man.

"I didn't order this! Whose idea was that anyways? I specifically said to give her a shot of morphine and take a tiny tissue sample from her left wing. Not ignore painkillers and REMOVE HALF THE MUSCLE IN BOTH WINGS!" He roared.

"How the hell would we know? Overseeing procedures and experiments is your job." Janette, another board member pointed out.

"We need to focus on the problem at hand!" I raised my voice and everyone turned to look at me.

"Max is now in a critical state. If we don't do something she will _die_. Everything will be a waste. Now one person here tell me you actually want her dead."

I was met with silence and cold stares.

Unfazed, I carried on, "That's what I thought. No one in here can deny her importance or strength. She can push through this if we just do the procedure. It will risk the chance of her memory coming back at a faster rate but it's better than the alternative. Besides my obvious reasons of wanting her alive and unharmed, we need her. She has the highest IQ the world has seen and myself and Eric cannot keep trying to decode the strand by ourselves. We c-" I choked and Eric placed his hand on my shoulder and began where I left off.

"We can't do this by ourselves. She is a dear friend of mine and we all care for her. She would be appalled to see us bickering over her like this. We all know what the right thing to do is, so get your heads out of your asses and be the people you were when you started this. We can't keep the virus contained forever." He paused and added as an afterthought, "Plus, I'm not going to be the one to explain to her father just how she died and why."

Some people cringed and I grinned widely knowing we made our point. Jeb looked down in his lap then sighed in exasperation and agreed, "They're right. My brother won't be happy to hear about this but he will understand it's a mistake as long as nothing like this happens again. Her memories are coming back as we intended but….maybe we should speed the process up. We will use the cloning technology to rebuild her wing structure. If it doesn't work we won't put her back in the arena. I'm sure her mate will protect her better than she would herself."

"That's another problem." Someone pointed out, "What happens when she gets her memories back? She will no doubt confide in him. How will he react? By that time their primal instincts will be at almost 10%. How are we to know he won't take her and run?"

My stomach got queasy just thinking about her and her mate but I nonetheless defended them, "We don't. We just have to trust that Max will do the right thing. We already decided that a week after she remembers everything that we are going to release his memories too. Although it isn't anywhere as much as she will have he will remember conversations with scientists as a child about protecting Max. The blind one, I would put my money on, will regain his eyesight back soon. Everything will be in order to spray the vaccination on the scheduled date. We just have to make sure that Itex is off our tail by then."

Agreements went around the room and Jeb left to arrange the surgery for his niece. Eric stretched and sat back down with a flourish.

"Now, the CIA is getting anxious about the prototypes…."

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

I groaned and lifted my head from the pillow it was resting on. I was sore all over. I looked over expecting the flock to be spread about the hotel room but was met with the harsh gray walls of the school. I jumped up as the past days memories came flying through my mind. I winced as a sharp pain went down my spine.

I stumbled and fell to my knees gasping and wrapped my arms around myself. I have never felt anything that intense in my life.

"I wouldn't do that Maximum." Jeb's voice came over the speakers.

"L-l-eave me alone!" I shouted, stumbling over my words and then covered my ears as the loud noise hurt my head.

"If you agree not to struggle I will allow your mate to care for you."

Fang? Is Fang my mate?

"You are sedated Maximum, you won't be able to do much of anything. I suggest you take my offer."

I thought of Fang's protective embrace, his soft voice and longed for him to be near me. I nodded my head numbly but realized that wouldn't be an acceptable answer and croaked out a strangled,"Y-yes."

I shivered and curled upon myself to try to get warm.

The door burst open and I yelped and scrambled backwards on reflex.

Shit my nerves were shot.

Fang stared at me in shock and spoke in a low voice, "Max it's me. Fang."

I looked at him for a moment before attempting to throw myself in his arms, however I instead tripped over my own feet and he caught me in surprise before I could injure myself more by falling on the cement floor.

"What's wrong? Where are you hurt?" He asked urgently and ran his hands over my body before jerking his hands back when I involuntarily let out a gasp of pain as he touched a spot on my back.

I fisted my hands in his shirt and spoke brokenly, "They took me to 409." He stiffened under my touch, "I woke up in the middle of an experiment and, and, I was on an operating table. There was blood everywhere and scientists were running around, talking about me flat lining. I looked over and I could see pieces of my wings in a jar."

I looked up at Fang, "They took them. They took my wings, Fang!"

He gently took my shoulder and pushed me back, "You have your wings, Max. They're just bandaged up." He spoke softly but I could detect the underlying anger.

"What?" I tried to turned to look at my back but he stopped me.

"Don't. I wouldn't lie to you. They are there, but you need to rest and doing that will only hurt you." He pulled me to the bed and made me sit down and he started to examine my bandages.

I stared at him as he looked under them and inhaled sharply, he pulled back his hand to get a new bandage which i just noticed someone had left in here, and blood was on his hand. He paused and said, "I need you to take off your shirt. I have to readdress your wings. I won't look."

I nodded mutely and began to do that but stopped when Fang let out a strangled, "Stop!"

I stared at him and was about to ask just what was wrong when I felt the blood run down my back.

My wounds reopened.

I didn't even want to know what the scientists did to my wings.

Fang reached for my shirt and when I nodded my permission he gently lifted my shirt off my body and left me in my bra. His mouth was set in a tight line as he worked and after my shirt was back on I looked at him and tears came to my eyes.

I'm done with the bullshit.

I want Fang, damn the consequences.

"Fang?" I asked and he looked up from where he was cleaning away the soiled bandages. His eyes widened a minuscule when he saw my eyes.

He stood up and grabbed my hands, "What's wr-"

I cut him off by putting my hands behind his neck dragging his face to mine, which was surprising because I can barely control my body movements, crushing my lips to his. He didn't respond for a moment then when he realized I wasn't messing around he carefully wrapped his arms around the small of my back and pulled me more firmly against him.

I pulled away after a minute for air and leaned my head against his chest. His chest was heaving his hands moved to my hips where they held me securely.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I'm done. Something could happen to you or me any minute and I'm just being stupid trying to distance myself from you." I said strongly.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He growled. "And I don't want you to do anything because you feel you have to."

"I want you." I told him, "You can't do anything like that ever again."

"Max-"

"I love you, Fang." I whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note*<strong>_

**_Sooooo..._**

**_Its been a while..._**

**_I've been busy this summer and I haven't had much time to update._**

**_Well? Bout time for Max and Fang? _**

**_Review please!_**


	9. Freedom isn't final

**Chapter 9**

**Max POV**

Fang stared at me for exactly seven seconds. No words. No leaping for joy. No bursting into song. Nothing. Just him staring at me, impassively. I started to pull away, looking anywhere but in his eyes, "I thought-I thought that you-If I was wrong-"

He had me lifted off the ground and in his arms faster than I could blink. One arm under my butt, pressing me firmly against his chest and the other tangled in my hair at the base of my neck, he crushed his lips to mine with a vehemence. He was holding me as if he would never see me again if he let go. I grinned against his lips and clasped my hands around his neck. "Does this mean you love me too?" I asked, my lips moving over his.

A low growl left the confines of his chest. He rested his forehead against mine and whispered hoarsely, "I love you. I love you more than anyone can ever begin to comprehend. I know I've been an asshole lately but I can't help it. You're it for me."

"You're it for me too." His eyes glittered suspiciously for a few moments before a stricken look came across his face.

"Max. We have to get out of here. Now." He spat out between gritted teeth. He practically dropped me on the ground before sweeping the room for exits. I sat there, confused and still slightly high from the drugs. Why is it urgent all of a sudden that we leave? Especially now when we just admitted…. The message struck deep even in my delirious state.

Oh.

Oh _shit._

I sprang up as fast as I could and wobbled over to Fang. He was trying to force thedoor even though it was useless.

"We have to get out." He seethed. His muscles rippled dangerously and his breathing sped up as he pulled on the door.

"I know. They know they can use this against us now. Now they have leverage even better than before. You're going to kill yourself trying to open that door, Fang. We will find another way." I would've continued but the look on his face halted any mental process I had going. For the first time in my life I was scared he was going to cause me bodily harm.

"There is no '_we_'. _You_ are going to sit the fuck down while _I_ get you out of here." He snarled, taking me by the shoulders and forcing me to sit on the bed.

"Excuse me? I am not going to sit around here like the damsel in distress while you play superman, busting all of us out." I snapped, offended.

"I never said anything about the others."

I gaped at him for a split second and then I saw his eyes. His black as the night eyes.

"We can't leave the others, Fang. What the hell? Also, the scientists can see us and hear every word we are saying right now. Any attempt to escape would be futile. Think ahead, genius." I glared, daring him to contradict me.

'_Max, maybe now is not the best time to provoke him.'_

'Out of all the freakin times to pop in!'

His face was the picture of rage.

My face paled and I scooted backwards in the bed as if it would some how protect me from his anger. I was like a fucking abuse victim. I snorted inwardly.

Technically speaking, I was an a abuse victim.

He stalked forward and reached towards me but before he could rest his hands on my shoulder, I flinched involuntarily. He froze and stared at my face for a few seconds and I saw the cloud lift from his eyes. Practically leaping away from me, he looked at me miserably, holding his hands away from him as if to deny them as apart of his being.

"Max," He choked out but never got to finish as the door banged open.

Iggy poked in his head in the door, "Anyone call for a rescue party with extra bacon?"

We stared at him blankly for a moment before snapping into action. I vaulted off the bed, simultaneously erasing what just happened from my immediate memory. Fang grabbed my hand and we followed Iggy into the hall. Well I say 'followed' but what I meant was 'We grabbed Iggy and began to haul ass in the direction he told us to go'.

"Where are the kids?" I asked frantically.

"Meeting us at the exit. Had to split up." Iggy spoke in short sentences, like talking physically hurt him. It was now that I noticed the blood leaking from the wound in his head.

"Why? What happened? How did you find us? Are you okay?" I demanded and then as an afterthought added, "And where the hell are all the guards?"

"They are temporarily indisposed." Iggy said wryly before turning a corner, "Angel heard the scientists thinking about you and managed to locate where you were. We devised a plan and set out. I'm fine, just a little side-affect of blowing up half the School."

1.) Those are some big words for Iggy.

2.) I'm loosing feeling in my back.

3.) And now I could smell the smoke in the air.

Wow these drugs are fucking me up.

"Me and Gazzy busted a mainline and it took out the entire audio/visual system about ten minutes ago. Which was the point. They still think we are in out rooms with our guards while they try to figure it out." He finished.

I let out a breath of relief and glanced at Fang. So they hadn't heard our confessions. The hall started spinning and I tried to take deeper breaths to make it go away.

We sped up and I could see the big window, nearly a mile away, that would be our escape route. Just when I thought this was suspiciously easy a dart lodged itself in my neck. I pulled it out quickly and tried imagine what was in it or if it would upset the already delicate balance of force-fed drugs in my body. Fang tightened his grip on my hand and we ignored the thundering footsteps behind us. I started to sway dangerously while running.

"The birds are escaping!" An Eraser roared from somewhere behind us and now things were being thrown at us.

I prayed to whatever god there was that the kids were okay. We came to the intersection before the window and Gazzy nearly knocked me off my feet but Fang had me in his arms before I could register what actually happened.

I don't know who broke the window so everyone could get through but we were in the air and everyone was here. My eyelids were getting heavy and I could vaguely hear Fangs, "Shit!" before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Eric threw his head back in laughter at whatever I said. <em>

_ "I told you that was a bad idea! But nooooooo! You're the one who wanted to see how far you could push him. And now you're stuck with pouring over the test results for the rest of the week!" He literally slapped his knee he was so amused._

_ I crossed my arms, "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. I control who controls when you get to leave. So shut up or I will make you my bitch for the rest of your life."_

_ He held up his hands in defense, "Hey don't get all predator on me! I was just pointing out it was a bad idea. No need to call him into this. Considering he is the one you pissed off.."_

_ I threw my pen at him faster than the speed of light and it barely missed the top of his head. I raised my eyebrow, "I missed on purpose."_

_ He turned around and began to decode the enzyme structures, all the while muttering under his breath, "Save humanity my ass. At least if it comes down to it she could probably give the disease the 'Ride Family Fuck You' look and it would go away."_

_ I rolled my eyes and began to mimic his actions. I was honestly debating whether or not to kill him._

* * *

><p>I gasped and bolted upright in the bed I was currently laying on.<p>

"Son of a BITCH!" I shrieked as the weight of reality sunk in.

* * *

><p><em><strong> I'm not going to give you some lame ass excuse of why I haven't updated in a while because I doubt most of you care about my private life anyway.<strong>_

_** Thank you everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot to me!**_

**_ So how bout that? Like it? Hate it?_**

**_ I was considering redoing this but I thought y'all waited long enough._**

**_ Now I want some theories about this shit! It honestly makes my day._**

**_ Review dammit!_**


End file.
